


Победа

by vishenka



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishenka/pseuds/vishenka
Summary: Кто-то говорит, что Мака — одна из тех, кто спас мир. Только вот Мака знает: она не смогла спасти даже друга.





	Победа

– Как ловко, Албарн, – вдруг говорит Кид, и у Маки заранее сжимается сердце. – Одну проблему мы решили другой, при этом в итоге ещё разрешив и третью, да?  
Мака чувствует себя так, будто ей залепили пощёчину.  
Мака уверена – Кид сейчас чувствует себя точно так же.  
Возможно, это действительно просто – называть чуть было не случившийся апокалипсис и бедную Хрону проблемами. В конце концов, для них так и есть. Для Шибусена все апокалипсисы должны быть всего лишь проблемами, которые они должны с лёгкостью решать.  
И уж что говорить о зарвавшихся девочках, ставших жертвами чужих игр.  
– Да, Кид. Это точно.  
Их взгляды пересекаются, и Мака поспешно отворачивается.  
Она не хочет смотреть ему в глаза.  
Им вот-вот стукнет шестнадцать, а у них на плечах какая-то до ужаса непосильная ноша.  
Почему-то на Луне было легче…  
Да кого она обманывает – не было, нет, нет…  
Там было просто нечем дышать и некуда идти – кроме как навстречу смерти и безумию.  
И Мака шла.  
В конце концов, именно этому их и учили.  
Кид, наверное, сильный, Кид, наверное, справится – ему не привыкать, он с детства до колик ответственный и порядочный.  
И всё-таки у Маки подкашиваются ноги при мысли о том, что её друг и одногодка (с которым они, к слову, буквально полгода назад не могли войти в групповой резонанс) теперь бог её мира.  
Маке страшно: маленькая девочка, которая хотела _ну когда-нибудь, и желательно поскорее_ стать сильнее и спасти всех-всех-всех, побывала на Луне и внутри Кишина, сражаясь против него в первых рядах, и вот теперь – не тогда, только теперь – Маке страшно.  
Албарн хлопают по плечу, ставят в пример, хвалят, чествуют, уважают и лелеют – как спасителя, героя и победителя.  
Только Мака не герой. Она никого не спасла и никого не победила.  
Всё, что она смогла сделать, это понять, насколько они беспомощны перед воплощением страха и безумия.  
Кто-то говорит, что Мака – одна из тех, кто спас мир. Только вот Мака знает: она не смогла спасти даже друга.  
Раньше поражения заставляли её сжимать кулаки и стискивать зубы. Теперь победа – раздавила её, высосав всю уверенность и все силы.  
Мака сильная, Мака смелая – так она успокаивала себя ежедневно, но это только пугало. То, что такое является одним из лучших, вводит в отчаяние. Мака дёргается от каждого шороха и до остроты чувствует хрупкость этого мира.  
Проблема.  
Всего лишь проблема – мир чуть ли не был погружён в безумие, люди умирали, калечились, все они стояли на грани апокалипсиса – это проблема.  
Мака думает, что Киду, наверное, тоже тяжело – он не просто так переставляет для себя ценности и приоритеты, потому что для него вчерашняя катастрофа сегодня действительно должна быть проблемой.  
Мака думает о Блэкстаре, который едва передохнув и рассказав всем о том, что ключевая роль по спасению мира принадлежит, несомненно, ему, тут же сорвался в бега.  
Он ушёл, чтобы улучшать свои навыки, чтобы стать сильнее – сразу и никому ничего не говоря.  
Мака нервно смеётся и думает, что вот оно как; неужто людей, так крепко стоящих под ворохом проблем, могла сломать великая победа, ха-ха…  
Албарн поднимает глаза; серая луна одиноко и молчаливо висит в синем небе.  
Где-то там Кишин.  
Где-то там – не спасённая ею Хрона.  
И эта жертва в любой момент может стать напрасной.  
Мака сжимает зубы: они готовы к этому каждую чёртову секунду.


End file.
